Pas besoin de toi !
by MiniRockeuse
Summary: Après une dispute avec Natsu, Happy, le petit chat bleu, tend bien à prouver à ses compagnons qu'il peut se débrouiller seul. Seulement, que faire lorsque le sentiment si chaleureux de l'amitié a toujours été présent dans un coeur, improvisé solitaire ?


**(Pas) besoin de toi !**

**Note de l'auteur** : Ohayo minna =D !! Je voulais faire une fic sur le génialissime manga de Fairy Tail, ce qui est chose faite, et je viens à présent vous la proposer dans l'espoir qu'elle vous fera autant plaisir à la lire que j'ai eu à l'écrire ^^. A ceux qui attendaient un chapitre de mon IchiHitsu…. Frappez moi si vous le voulez, je suis fautive xd (« pourquoi elle a eu le temps d'écrire une autre fic et pas un chapitre hein ?! »). Sur ce coup là, je peux embrasser mon ipod qui m'a accompagné pendant mes voyages en voiture en me permettant d'écrire la fic qui suit ce blablatage complètement inutile et inintéressant. Je vous laisse donc à l'histoire ^^.

* * *

**Auteur** : MiniRockeuse

**Manga** : Fairy Tail

**Rating** : K+

**Droits d'auteurs** : A mon grand damne, Natsu et la clique appartiennent au grand Hiro Mashima (bouhouhou, je veux mon petit dragounet !!)

**Résumé** : Happy veut une bonne fois pour toute montrer à son équipe qu'il peut très bien se débrouiller sans leur aide. Mais comment faire lorsque l'on est entouré d'amis irremplaçables depuis sa naissance ? Happy va vite apprendre que la vie seule se paye d'un sentiment inestimable : celui de ressentir la chaleur de son meilleur ami auprès de lui. Petite histoire sur ce liensi unique qui unit les êtres proches.

* * *

**Chapitre 1** : **Canicule, et esprit échauffé**.

C'était une journée chaude et ensoleillée, comme il y en avait souvent au dessus de la ville de Magnoria. Dans la guilde de Fairy Tail, la chaleur s'abattait sur les têtes, assommante. Beaucoup des membres n'étaient pas partis en mission, trop épuisés par l'accablante vague de chaleur. Pourtant, il y en avait un qui s'ennuyait ferme, non pas que la chaleur ne le dérange pas, mais il n'était pas habitué à ce calme si inhabituel qui régnait dans la guilde. Abattant son poing (ou plutôt sa patte) sur la table, Happy ne tint plus.

-Mais levez vous bande de larves, j'en peux plus moi ! Et puis il est passé où Natsu d'abord ?!

Le vieillard qui leur servait de maître se tourna vers lui ruisselant de sueur.

-Il revient tout de suite, il est parti chercher Gray. Cet idiot s'est caché dans le frigidaire de Lucy tellement il ne supportait plus cette chaleur…

-Aye, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais il aurait pu m'emmener quand même !

-Tu le connais mieux que moi : quand il fait un temps pareil, il devient une véritable furie. Je suppose que c'est mieux ainsi si en plus c'est de Gray dont il est question…

Happy eut une pensée pour la malheureuse maison de Lucy qui allait (une fois de plus) être mise à sac par les deux rivaux.

-Tu n'as qu'à attendre son retour, de toute façon il devrait revenir d'une minute à l'autre maintenant.

La minute ne fut pas nécessaire. A la seconde même où Makarof eut finit sa phrase, un boulet de canon rouge et bleu entra dans le repaire des queues de fées. Lucy et Erza les suivaient de près, les menaçant l'une de Taurus, l'autre d'une hache démesurée.

-Mais lâche moi abruti !! beuglait Gray.

-Je peux savoir ce que t'as fait de la nourriture qui était dans le frigo, HEIN ?! riposta Natsu tout en frappant l'iceberg qui était cloué au sol.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire puisque c'est mon frigo ?!! enrageait Lucy.

-FERMEZ LA BANDE D'ABRUTIS je vous interdis de vous battre COMPRIS ?!!! hurlait Erza.

Toute la guilde était restée muette d'étonnement face à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. En une seconde, on était passé du calme plat à la plus violente des tempêtes. La masse que formait l'équipe la plus puissante de Fairy Tail était horriblement bruyante. Une voix aigue surpassa pourtant les quatre autres dans un hurlement terrible.

-NATSUUUUUU espèce de gros débile !!!!! T'as même pas emmené ton meilleur pote avec toi, t'es horrible j'te parle plus ouinnnnn !!

Et c'est un Happy en larmes qui sortit en trombe de la guilde, en hurlant que Natsu était un baka fini.

-Heu... Happy reviens bon sang, mais reviens !

Natsu s'élançait à la poursuite de son ami quand Makarof l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

-Laisse le un peu seul, histoire de lui apprendre qu'il ne peut pas vivre sans toi et les autres. Je suis sûr qu'il en tirera profit, héhéhé.

Natsu était décontenancé par l'attitude de son meilleur ami, mais à présent il ne pouvait que faire confiance à son maître.

Happy était terriblement en colère. Il marmonnait rageusement tout en shootant les malheureux cailloux qui avaient la malchance d'être sur son chemin.

-Quel imbécile ce Natsu alors ! Je vais lui montrer, moi, que je peux très bien me débrouiller sans lui, comme lui sans moi apparemment.

Se débrouiller c'était une chose. Encore fallait-il savoir que faire… La réflexion n'était pas tellement le point fort de Happy, à l'image de son dragonslayer de compagnon. Après tout, foncer dans le tas et se poser les questions après était ce qu'il savait faire le mieux. Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais il n'avançait pas, là.

Soudain, une ampoule s'alluma dans sa tête (basse consommation, écologie et intelligence obligent…) : ce qu'il aime le plus, ce sont les poissons. Donc il doit trouver un poisson rare ! Là, il était fier de sa trouvaille. Happy s'y connaissait un peu en matière de poissons, bien que les trois-quarts du temps il s'empiffrait sans vraiment se demander d'où pouvait bien provenir la pauvre bête qui logeait à présent dans son estomac. D'après lui, les poissons les plus rares étaient les poissons dorés, qui ne vivaient que dans un seul lac, situé à l'Est de la ville. De plus, leur chair était réputée délicieuse. Happy bavait déjà à l'idée du festin qu'il se ferait après avoir prouvé à Natsu et aux autres leur imbécillité et leur égocentrisme.

* * *

**Note finale** : AYE ! Un chapitre court, eh oui. Je vous laisse car je suis assez pressée maintenant que les cours ont repris :). Pour ce qui est du frigo, je ne sais pas si il y en a dans le monde de Fairy Tail (?), en tout cas c'est le premier truc qui m'est venu ^^. Bonne journée à tous !!!!


End file.
